


Ûrzudeluh

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing because the sons of Durin are such great kissers!, M/M, One True Threesome :), Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin knows he has to be patient, that he needs to wait for Kili to think about his proposal. But patience isn't his strongest trait and as Kili feels under increasing pressure to make the right decision tempers start to flare.</p><p>*** so I wrote this in the middle of the night as I was stressed and couldn't sleep. But then I got really annoyed with it so and I was going to just delete it and start again. But I changed just a couple of things today and have added another chapter and I am happy now! :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thranduil is unwinding the bandages from around his chest. As the soft material drops to the floor, Thorin shivers as a sleek, slightly chilly finger traces over the scar on his chest. But Thranduil pretends not to notice. “The wound has healed well. You should be fit enough to travel in the next few days. I will provide an escort if you wish.”

“Thank you.” And Thorin continues even more softly, “and thank you for saving my life.” Thranduil looks at him but doesn’t say anything. He knows it must have taken the proud and stubborn dwarf, who holds onto his grudges like a buoy, quite some effort to utter the phrase. “Of course, that was after your people tried to kill me.” Thorin cannot help the dig.

Thranduil eyes are like blown glass so clear as he looks intensely at him, bending himself down to Thorin’s level. “Which, you may recall, was because they thought you were going to kill my son.” The statement carries no emotion in the voice. It does not need to. Thorin flares easily enough.

“Because I thought your son was going to kill my consort!” Thorin snaps. But as he says it he can hear how ridiculous this conversation is sounding. It is rather typical of their relationship really, one misunderstanding flowing into another, feeding the flame of mistrust between them and their people.

And for the first time since they shared a heated kiss well over a century ago, the two kings manage a genuine smile at each other.

“I know you will never forgive me my decisions,” Thranduil says quietly. “I do not need you to, for my decisions are not yours. I equally frown upon some of the things you have done. But you must know that I do not have any ill feelings towards you or your people, as you seem to think. And I am glad that you are regaining your strength.”

Thorin nods at him and his lips pull into a soft smirk. Things are not going to be repaired that easily between them. Thorin does like to hold onto his bitterness, especially when it concerns his personal wounds. But perhaps there is an opportunity here to move forward. After all, he is king of the dwarves and he knows the value of the alliance between the Wood Elves and Erebor. And perhaps he can even soften his well-nourished anger at the handsome elfking just a little bit. He has saved his life after all and it wouldn’t be the first time that Thorin has had to swallow his pride and admit his misjudgement under very similar circumstances.

***

The first time he sees Fili again is at their joint dinner with their host. Thorin tries his best to make polite conversation with Thranduil as he talks at him about trade opportunities, but his eyes keep flitting towards his nephews, sat side by side. They are just perfect together, like the sun and the moon, day and night. Fili reminds him so much of his little brother Frerin who had lost his life before he'd even grown into adulthood. Thorin had been fiercely protective over his little brother and his death had ripped out his very soul. Seeing Fili now, all grown up and in all aspects a prince of Durin, gives him a glimpse of what his own brother could have been like if the Valar had not claimed him so prematurely. He would have been as handsome as his nephew is now, with his strong nose and chin and his long deep golden manes. The only difference is his eyes. Kili has Frerin's eyes, deep and dark, whereas Fili's are like Thorin's, bright and blue.

Fili's eye catches his and he sees the blonde whisper something in his brother's ear as he gives Thorin a polite smile. Kili looks up too now but quickly averts his eyes. Thorin knows he must stop staring, that he's making his husband uncomfortable and is putting him under undue pressure, which is not what he wants. He will have to be patient, even if deep down his primal greed is wishing Kili to hurry up so that he can have what he is now beginning to desire so strongly.

***

After dinner Thorin gathers the five of them together. “We will leave for home the day after tomorrow,” he announces.

“Thank Mahal!” Dwalin cries out. “I have had a guts-full of elvish chanting and their green food!”

Bofur and Kili are equally enthused by the thought of returning to Erebor.

But as Thorin’s eyes fall on Fili he finds him staring down at the table. He wants to say something but changes his mind as he knows this is neither the time nor place. They will have to have that conversation in private. What if Fili does not want to return with them?  And Thorin decides he will have to talk to him in the morning.

***

Fili says goodnight to Thorin and Kili before he leaves for his own chambers just down the hall from them. Thorin’s eyes follow his sleek form until he disappears from sight. It is a look of concern rather than anything else, but after his earlier glances that evening Kili grossly misinterprets the gesture.

“Will you stop staring at him!” Kili growls as soon as they have closed the door behind them and he is so annoyed he pushes Thorin against the wall, scowling at him through his thick eyelashes.

His lover’s jealous fit is quite an arousing sight and Thorin cannot help himself as he teases him. “I'm sorry love; I am just learning to see what you see…”

“You said you wanted it to be my call. That whatever I decided was okay with you. But it's pretty obvious what you want!”

Kili actually seems upset and it makes Thorin rethink his little game. “My love, calm down. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was just worried for Fili, that’s all.” But Kili’s words sting a little as he has never been anything but loyal to his prince. “Have I ever not been true to my word? I have promised I will not act on what I want unless it is on your say so.” Kili glares at him, clearly not ready to give up the fight. “You have to give me that, my love. I have shown more restraint than you.”

Thorin didn’t mean for it to come out as venomous as it does and Kili looks like he’s hit him across the face.  

“I’m sorry…” Thorin starts as he reaches out to caress Kili’s face. They haven’t rowed like this since they were in Ered Luin where they had pushed each other’s buttons frequently enough.

“Just do it!” Kili snaps at him.

Thorin is genuinely confused for a moment. “Do what exactly?”

“Talk to him!”

Thorin grabs him by the shoulders, deadly serious now. “I was just teasing you, _limuluh_. Don’t say something you don’t mean.”

“I do mean it,” Kili’s eyes are fierce but direct as he looks Thorin deep in the eyes.

“Then tell me exactly what you want. I will not guess at your meaning. Tell me what you want me to say.”

Kili swallows hard, hardly believing himself as he is saying this. “I want you to invite Fili to our bed. I want the three of us to be together.” And Kili stresses the point by grinding himself hard against Thorin as he bites at his neck, sucking his mark into Thorin’s skin before their mouths lock in an almost violent kiss.

***

“Fili, we need to talk.” The blonde prince flinches as his uncle corners him. He had been dreading this moment from the minute he'd first seen Thorin in Mirkwood. And although events quickly took over from the initial issue that lingered between them, he'd known he would not be let off that lightly.

His shoulders slope as he looks up into the intense gaze and he feels like a dwarfling again, waiting for the punishing hand of his uncle to prevent him from sitting comfortably for a week.

“Follow me,” the order comes and Fili obeys as he follows Thorin down the corridor, his heart pumping in his throat. He knows better than to drag his feet which would earn him a scolding in its own right.

“Thorin I...” he begins as soon as they've entered Thorin's private chamber.

“I did not give you permission to speak first,” Thorin booms over him and Fili cringes at his own foolishness as he presses his lips tightly together.

Thorin considers him for a moment, looking so young and fragile. Now that he and Kili are together, Thorin forgets sometimes how much of an age gap there is between him and his nephews. Kili has learnt well enough to stand up to him, equally feisty in his temper. But Fili is quite different in that respect, wanting nothing more than to please and be praised.

“What is Kili to you?” he asks Fili directly.

Fili looks utterly confused. “Huh?”

“Don’t grunt at me like that, _nidoy_. Other than a brother, what does Kili mean to you? What are your feelings for him?”

Fili turns such a bright shade of red that he really looks like a radiant sun for a moment. But to Thorin’s surprise he does not avert his gaze, but stares directly into Thorin’s eyes as he states in a steady and utterly sincere voice, “I love him. I am in love with him. Which is why I cannot return to Erebor with you.”

When Thorin steps forward, Fili thinks he is going to hit him and he braces himself for the punishment. He cannot be more surprised when instead of a hand against his cheek he finds Thorin’s lips against his mouth.

For a moment Fili wants to fight him off, bewildered and afraid of what is happening. But Thorin is far stronger than he is and pulls him close against him, until Fili can feel the unmistaken arousal pressing against him. And despite Fili’s fear the kiss stirs something deep in his belly as he begins to lean into it.

When Thorin releases him Fili stumbles back until he finds a wall to lean against since his legs seem to have given up on carrying his body weight. “Thorin, what are you doing?!” he cries out. “What about Kili?”

Thorin doesn’t move, just looks at him. But his eyes are warm. “Kili knows I am here. In fact he sent me to you.”

“What? Why?” Fili is rubbing his forehead now, struggling to make sense of any of this.

“Sit with me, _ûrzudeluh_ , and I will explain.”

Fili eyes him suspiciously expecting Thorin to lash out at him any moment now. But as his King takes a seat, Fili eventually accepts the invitation and seats himself opposite him.

“You must understand you can never marry him until Mahal has called me to kneel before his throne,” Thorin begins. Fili opens his mouth to respond, but the look on Thorin’s face makes his jaws slam shut again. “But when that day comes it could do me no greater honour than if you would take over that role from me and look after Kili when I can no longer.” Thorin looks at Fili who listens intensely now, eyes wide. “But until then, I want you to consider this proposal. Will you be with the both of us?”

Fili continues to stare at Thorin, totally dumbstruck, until his uncle gently nudges him, “You can talk now, my prince.”

Fili breathes heavily. He cannot afford to make any mistakes here. If he hasn’t understood Thorin correctly… But how can he misunderstand that? “You want us to be together? The three of us?”

“That is exactly what I am saying. What we want.”

“I did not think you felt that way about me.”

“I will not lie to you, Fili, I did not until recently. But events have shown me the error of my ways. What I have been missing out on. You and Kili, you come as a package. It is wrong for me to take one of you without the other. You are never more beautiful than when you are as one. And I want to experience that for myself.”

Fili considers it for just one more moment. He feels like he might be dreaming. The craziest of dreams in which Thorin is asking him to join him and Kili in his bed? This can never be real. But when he looks back at Thorin he knows it is. And he finds himself rising from his seat as he steps over to Thorin. As he bends himself over his King, burying his hands deep into those thick dark locks like he’s seen his brother do so many times, he whispers, “I will accept what you propose,” as he takes Thorin into a deep kiss. And he is surprised by how good it feels, as Thorin pulls him onto his lap and returns the pleasure. 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed some fluff to cheer me up! So here it is :D

When Thorin returns to his rooms shortly after he finds Kili bouncing up and down like a lamb in spring. He's clearly gotten over his initial embarrassment and frustrations and is now positively bubbling with excitement. “What did he say? What did he say?”

Thorin looks at him impassively at first, but he cannot resist the puppy eyes staring up at him and a smile breaks across his face. “I think we can all look forward to going home,” is all he says as he steps past Kili.

His consort is pulling at his sleeve, however, forcing him to turn back round. “Don’t tease, my love. What did you say to him? How did you convince him?”

Thorin grins and he pulls his lover in close as he massages his lips before gently wrestling with his tongue. “Like this,” he says as he lets go of Kili’s mouth.

Kili eyes are dark with passion now and he ruts himself up against him Thorin, demonstrating to him what their naughty little game is doing to his body.

“You will still love me, won't you?” Kili pouts his lips at his husband as his hand teases over his crotch.

“Don't be ridiculous,” Thorin grabs and squeezes his behind, grinding him in even closer. “If it was possible I would love you even more. But no forge can burn any hotter than I do for you.”

“If people only knew you are such a romantic,” Kili giggles.

“I'd have to kill them,” Thorin replies before lifting Kili up and throwing him onto the soft bed. They need to get ready for their journey but there is always enough time for a quick one. And Thorin knows neither of them will take long with the thought of what he's agreed with Fili hot on their minds.

***

Things are a little awkward at first. Fili blushes at the sight of Thorin and Kili as they meet in the dining hall and neither of the princes know what to say, the unspoken agreement hanging heavy between them. Fortunately Thorin is already focused on the journey ahead and he immediately engages in conversation with Thranduil about the escort he’d promised them.

“Kee, can I speak to you,” Fili whispers in his ear when he’s sure Thorin and Thranduil are deep enough in conversation not to notice them slip out. “In private.”

Kili nods and quickly follows his brother into the corridor. “I ehm…” Fili fidgets. “I just wanted to make sure that you were alright with all this. I felt kind of awkward and weird earlier, after well… I assume Thorin told you?”

“He did,” Kili grins at him as he pulls his older brother into one of the niches, out of view of anyone passing by the corridor. “And I am definitely alright with this,” affirming the statement with a a heated kiss as his hands slide down over Fili’s buttocks, pressing his pelvis against his.

As Kili looks up he finds Dwalin grinning widely at the two of them and Kili blushes before Dwalin continues his step to join Thorin in the preparations for their return to Erebor.

***

Their journey back is pleasantly uneventful. The elves escort them till the edge of the woods after which the five dwarves continue on their own.

When the towering statues at the gates of their home finally come into sight, Fili breathes an audible sigh of relief. Not that long ago he had thought that he would never see his home again.

Thorin looks at him and gives him a warm smile. “Welcome home, my love,” he whispers, too soft for the others to hear. And he throws his arms around both his boys as the guards push open the heavy doors to allow the King and his entourage entrance to the mountain kingdom.

***

It is a beautiful sight to see his sister seated on the royal throne. She looks magnificent in the royal robes and deep blue mantel. Her almost black hair is braided into the most intricate patterns, creating a natural circlet around her head, sparkling with jewels.

“Brother! Kili! And … oh thank Mahal, Fili!” she calls out as the three of them step into view. She rushes down the steps to hug her oldest son tightly. “You silly, silly boy,” she whispers in his ear as she smothers him in motherly kisses. “Don’t you ever do anything so silly again.”

Fili isn’t sure how much his mum knows about what happened or whether she is just referring to his running away, but he returns her warm embrace gratefully. “I won’t, mother. I have missed you so much.”

Kili rests his head against Thorin’s shoulder as he smiles at his mother and brother reunited. And as Thorin holds him close and presses a kiss on his hair he feels such profound happiness it is making him weep softly.  From now on things can only get better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ûrzudeluh = my sun of all suns


End file.
